Eagle Eye
by LukeDeath
Summary: Alex and a group of people he just met, work together to stop the Templars from taking control of the world. Will the survive to live another day or will they become another legend turned to dust


_**This is going to be a long story series, I am putting most of my efforts into this story at the time since I have writers block with my other stories. IF you have any opinion about any of the stories please let me know and i will try to fix them. I accept all review and any ideas to any stories. Over and Out hope you enjoy It gonna be a slow beginning**_

_**Eagle Eye**_

"Herp mer!" A weird man said to me with an arrow stuck to his hand. "What are you saying?" I said to him, but he just kept on jabbering nonsense at me. Suddenly a blade stucked out of his throat and blood started slowly oozing out. "What the heck?!" I said, jumping back, pulling out a pair of daggers, and I got in my defensive stance, waiting for something to come. Just as I was about to sheath my daggers, a group of guards appeared out of nowhere and started running to me with their swords swinging in the air, so as quickly as I could, I threw one of my daggers at the guards, it spunned in the air for a while until it finally nailed itself into a guards chest, causing him to topple over, but the rest payed no attention to him, and continued on charging towards me, so I started running towards them, as I was as close as 3ft, I slid under one of the guards legs until I was beside the downed guard, I grabbed the lodged dagger out of his chest, and turned around just in time to deflect one of the guards swords from coming down on my head, with my unoccupied hand, I used my dagger and slit his hand. He backed away, just as I was about to strike again, and by that time, I was surrounded by the rest of the guards. They each took turns lunging at me, and all I could do was deflect their blades one by one, and I knew I wasn't going to last any longer if this continues on. Ten minutes have passed, and I've taken all but one of the guards, during the process of killing the others, I lost one of my daggers in the middle of it all, I am extremely tired and wounded. So now I am fighting against a guard, tired and a weapon short. He feinted a strike at me, and I was to late to recognize my mistake, I lunged at him, only to be sidestepped and kneed into the gut, I collaspsed, and then he kicked the dagger out of my hand, away from reach, he towered above me with his sword pointed to my neck. " Any lasts words?" He asked, smirking at me. Just as I was about to say something, he drove the sword deep into my neck.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed, and started looking around. I was still in my bed, it was all just a bad dream. "Alexander!, Are you ok? I heard you screaming." My father yelled at me, through the door. " I'm fine dad, it was just a bad dream." I said to him as I opened the door. He's wearing his X-Suit, its standard model for all high-ranking military personnel, and he has all his medals pinned on to it. " Come on Alexander, it's time for breakfast." He said, walking into the dining room. I went back to my room, and quickly changed into my black jeans, black tee, black and white hoodie, black and white sneakers, and my black studded gloves, as I was looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed the bruise on my face yesterday starting to fade, I still couldn't believe my father would hit me out of anger, it is unlike him to do that, but i paid no care to it anymore, As I stepped out of my room and went into the dining room, and poured myself some cereal. " You better hurry Alexander, we've got to get you to your new school, so hurry ok son." He said to me, stepping out and got into the car to start it. I quickly finished my cereal, and grabbed my iPod and earphones on the way to the car.

We were finally on the road to my new school, I just moved from Texas, now I'm living in North Carolina. I am just starting my senior year at high school. "Son, about yesterday." My dad started to say. "Dad, don't worry about it, I know it was just an accident." I said to him, while I started turning up my music of Black Veil Brides, my dad seem to notice that I know longer want to talk about this topic so he changed it. "try not to get into too much trouble, Ok." He told. I nodded at him. Five minutes later, we finally arrived at my new school, it looked like any ordinary high school, with its brick walls, and chain link fence. " Just go to the office and tell them who you are ok." He told me, as I was getting out of the car. He drove off. I arrived at the front office and went up to the woman at the desk. " Hello, I'm Alexander Grace, I'm a new student." I said to her, handing her my transcripts. She looked at it over, and then looked at me with a weird look, and stepped out from behind the desk. " Follow me, Alexander." She told me, leading me to a classroom. She knocked on the door of the class, and a old looking man opened the door. " ah, you must be our new student, Alexander is that right?" He asked the woman. She nodded her head. " Please get one of your students to show him around the school for the week, and make sure he doesn't get lost or in trouble in anyway, Ok Mr. Jones." She told him, walking back to the office. "come on in Alexander" He said to me leading me to the front of his class. " Students! This is our new student Alexander Grace, and he will be joining us this year, so lets, let Alexander introduce himself to us all, Please stand and tell us about yourself Alexander." He said to the class, then me. I walked beside the teacher and took my hood off, revealing my black hair. " Hi, My name is Alexander, but Alex for short. I just moved from Texas, and now I'm here I guess. That's all, you'll need to really know, so yea." I said to the entire class. Some girls in the back started giggling. " Thank you for that Alex, you may sit down now over there beside Tiffany, and oh Tiffany do you mind showing Alex around school this week?" He said and asked. The Tiffany girl just nodded her head, and I just sat beside her. She was wearing all black like me, and I can easily tell that she's more of a loner, so I just sat down and put my headphones in my ear while listening to the teacher as well. Tiffany, was looking at me, and I gave her a simple wave. She waved back, "What are you listening to?" She mouthed at me quietly. "In the End by black veil brides, you've probably never heard of them." I mouthed back. She gaved me a shocked look and then just stopped looking at me entirely.

The class day finally lead up to lunch. As I was getting up from my desk, Tiffany, gestured me towards her. " Hey, Sit with me for the week, so I can help you around, I usually sit alone so don't be surprised when people start reacting." She told me, walking out of the class, I just followed her into the lunch room, and got my self a burger and milk. I looked around the giant cafeteria, and to no surprised, there she was sitting by herself in the far corner table, I walked to the table and set my plate down. "Hey" I said to her. She gave me a small smile. " Hey, I haven't actually introduce myself, but I'm Tiffany, and the teacher asked me to show you around school and answer any questions you have." She said to me. I noticed she had nothing to eat. " How come your not eating?" I asked her. She looked at me. " I don't eat, it makes me look fat." She said to me, looking at my burger, and I knew she wanted it. I slid the tray to her. " Go ahead, have it, and don't believe those jerks who call you fat ok, your perfectly fine the way you are." I said to her, smiling. She looked down, and started eating. " Thank you, no one ever treats me this nice." She said to me after she was down. I smiled. " Well it's probably because they don't try to know you, and if I may ask, I would like to get to know you better." I said to her smiling. She looked at me with a shocked look. " Hey, Alex, listen I would like that but trust me, if you hang with me, you'll never have friends at this school." She told me, and I can hear the sadness in her voice. " Well, I guess, I'm gonna have one friend here at this school." I said smiling at her. She gave me a extremely shocked look. " Aww, look at this guys, the little emo got herself a friend, and it's the new kid!" Some guy said aloud, near a group of what looks like his followers. Tiffany, started crying, and I knew he was one of the kids hurting her and making her feel like trash. " Why don't you back off kid?" I said to him, standing up, and facing him. He gave me a smirk. " Since your new here, let me introduce myself, I'm Jason, and I own this school, and this gitl here, is a stupid emo chick and if you keep hanging out with her then you'll be a loser like her at this school." He said to me, laughing. I punched him as hard as I could causing him to be knocked on the floor, looking daze, and I lean close to him. " Then, I guess, I'm a loser, because she is more of a true person then you, so if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me!" I said to him, in a calm angry tone. He just backed away as fast as possible and ran out of the cafeteria. I looked around and noticed all the people looking at me and Tiffany. I paid no attention to them, and sat back in my seat. Tiffany, was staring at me. " Thank you so much, Alex. You didn't have to do that for me." She said to me, wiping away her tears. " Tiffany, I know I just met you, but listen I really want to be your friend, and I want to be here for you ok." I said to her sincerely. She just smiled at me. Lunch ended ten minutes later, with no more problems. I was quite surprised I wasn'y called up to the office for punching that kid.

The rest of the school day went by like a blur, by the end of the day, Tiffany and I exchanged numbers. "So I'll text you later." I said to Tiffany, while I was walking her home. After getting to know her more, I realized me and her had more in common then I had thought. We finally arrived at her house, and it was already dark out. " Hey, thanks for showing me around Tiffany, I really appreciate it." I said to her smiling. " Your welcome Alex, and thanks for sticking up for me Alex, that was really sweet, but they are right I'm just a stupid emo girl, and if you keep hanging out with me, you'll have no friends at the school but me, and thats not really a good idea." She said to me looking down, with tears going down her face. I tilted her head up, and looked her in the eyes. " No matter, what anybody says I'm not going to leave you ok, I don't care about having a lot of friends, one is good enough for me, Tiffany, I'm gonna always be here for you ok, I know we just met but I can see in your eyes that you want me to stay but your scared." I told her, and blinked away some tears. She smiled, and hugged me. " Thank you." she whispered in my ear. I smiled and walked her to the door, "Here we are, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." I said to her. She nodded and headed inside her house. I walked home, it was already 10 o'clock at night, when I arrived home. I didn't bother eating that night, nor did I notice that my father hasn't arrived home yet, and it was unlike him not to be home at this time. I had not paid attention, Instead, I just went to bed, and slept peacefully, not knowing what's to come.

I awoke the next morning to find my father still hasn't arrived home, and I found that suspicious. But, I had school to go to, so I didn't have time to worry where my father was or when he'll be back, When I got to school, everything seemed to be quiet, which was kinda weird, and everyone seemed extremely tensed when I arrived. When I arrived at my class, everyone was being silent, even Tiffany was giving me a scared look. I sat my seat beside her,"Why is everyone looking so scared and tense this morning?" I whispered to Tiffany. She gave me a scared look. " You don't know?" She asked me in a serious tone. " Know what exactly?" I asked her, getting a little scared. " Fort Bragg was bombed yesterday when we were all at school, only two people survived but there at the hospital." She told me. I couldn't believe my ears, that explains why my father wasn't home last night. I stood up from my seat and ran out of the school, I ran all the way to the hospital, I had to see if my father made it out.

When I arrived at the hospital, they had the same mood as my school. I went up to the nurse. " M'am, is Lt. Grace in here?" I asked her hopefully, she looked at her computer screen. " Yes, we do young man, he just left the E.R, he is now resting in his room, are you a friend of his?" She asked me. " I'm his son, please let me see my dad, I need to know what happened and if he's ok." I begged her. She just nodded and led me to a room, and I went inside, and there he was lying there in bed, he had marks all over his body. I took a chair and sat beside his bed holding his hand, waiting for him to wake. I must've fell asleep because when I awoke there was my dad sitting up and eating some hospital pudding. " Morning, sleepy head. How long have you've been here?" He asked me smiling. " I've been here since yesterday, I fell asleep. Are you ok dad?" I asked him worriedly, he just shrugged. I looked around and noticed a card by the bed, I picked up the card, and it said ' Alex, it's me Tiffany, I saw you ran from school, so I thought your dad was here, and when I found out he was, I sent this to his room, knowing you'll be in there with him. I hope he is doing better Alex, my dad is in the room beside your dads, when you want come visit, I'll be there all day. ~ Tiffany'. I smiled. " Who sent that son?" My dad asking me sitting up. I smiled. " Just a friend from school, he dad is the one beside our room." I told him. He gave me a shocked look. " Wait, Someone else had survived?" My dad asked me. I nodded. " People said only two people survived the attack." I told him. He gave me a baffled look. He started getting up and I started helping him. " I want to see who the other survivor is, I might know." My dad said going to the door. I followed him, feeling a bit nervous. When we were in front of the door, my dad was about to open the door, when I stopped him. " Here dad, let me knock first." I said to him, knocking on the door. Few seconds later, a familiar face opened the door. " Alex, is that you?" She asked. I just smiled and nodded. She grabbed me in a hug. When she released me, I introduced her to my dad. " Tiffany, this is my father Luke Grace, he was one of the survivors of the attack at fort bragg." I said to her. She shook hands with him. " Alex, I need to talk to you, let our dad's introduce themselves" She whispered in my ear. I was curious what she needed so I let my dad talk to hers and we stepped out into the hallway. " What is it Tiffany?" I asked her, quite curious. She looked around and turned to me. " Alex, We need your help." I looked at her. " Who is we?" I asked her. She looked around and then whistled. And a few seconds later a group of people come out of nowhere. "What is going on Tiffany?" I asked her confused. She wave the group of people closer. " Alex, if you truly want to know, meet me at my house at midnight." She told me disappearing with the group of kids. I was stunned at what just happened in front of me. So that day I thought about what I should do, and when it was near midnight, I knew what I needed to do.


End file.
